Riverbank Musings
by Karasea
Summary: One Shot! Some rather fluffy introspective from Yugi! Walking along the riverbank on his own one day Yugi thinks about things. Random Things. Could be seen as a yaoi but there is no hint of fruit anywhere! XD


Disclaimer: yugioh is not mine and I will give the characters back later.  
  
Yami: she got the idea for this on one o her daily river bank walks. It is a good fanfiction! Please review this! Crit is welcome, as long as it's constructive!  
  
***chapter one: Walk On Walls.******  
  
**YUGI'S POV**  
  
Another day, another plod along the river bank for little old me. Nobody else knows that I go down this way except my Jii-chan, but I have to tell him anyways, so that doesn't matter or count. Even the Pharaoh doesn't know that I come here.  
  
I view it as a time to just escape from everything else, even my friends and my family... that includes my other self. As I trot along the road that leads to the steps onto the banks, I can't help but smile. Then again... it seems that I've neglected to get something in the drinks department. Damn.  
  
Ah well, It's only about an hour and a half or so until I reach home again, I can wait 'til I get back home and then down half a bottle of Cola in one shot. I really must be hanging around Jounouchi-kun to much... but at least I'm not sprouting friendship speeches by the dozen yet, that would just be evil. Heh, I wonder what Anzu would think when somebody picks up the guts to tell her that her friendship speeches are worse that Honda- kun's attempts at serenading Shizuka-chan, I have a feeling that it might be due to the fact that Otogi-kun decided to shove a sock down his throat though... I wonder why...  
  
I bounce up the old steps quickly before jogging up the slope onto the worn pathway. Smiling, I look out at the river. High Tide again. I always seem to come at around the same time, freaky.  
  
Still smiling, I set my pace that I use when I'm up here. A light but quick walk that's comfortable and doesn't tire me.  
  
As I go, I survey the wild life and plants that grow up along the bottom side of the bank, just past the area of flat land and next to the sticky sinking mud that slopes along down to the edge of the river.  
  
Jou and me sometimes come up here together and try to walk across the mud for the fun of it (because there is some places where it's flat and not sloping), You have to really watch your step or you risk sinking though. That's the only problem.  
  
After about five minutes, I come to the wall. It's not a very high wall, but it's wide enough for a person to walk along in single file with about fifteen centimeters either side of them. I usually walk along this 'til there's no wall left to walk on.  
  
I trot on, looking at people who I pass as they walk their dogs and play with their kids along the pathway below. Smiling slightly and nodding at them before moving my eyes back in front of me.  
  
One bad thing about walking along the wall is that if you look down for two long your eyes go funny and you start feeling weird... not nice feeling.  
  
You may be wondering why I come along here without my Pharaoh coming along to protect me and the Puzzle and all that, but the truth is, like I've mentioned before, sometimes I get tired of all that hero stuff and long to be normal for just five minutes. Then again in this case, I get more than an hour of normality.  
  
Up here there are no bullies, to try and beat me or force me to give them my money. No Spirits of pasts forgotten by mortals. Just people looking for a way to relax... or tire their dogs out... or their children... but that's their business.  
  
I pause in my musings to scratch the ears of a tan colored Border-collie pup that decided that it wanted to play with me. I can't help but chuckle at its antics. Reminds me of Jou. Better not tell him I thought that, or he'll be after me with a frying pan like the time when Seto-kun called him it in cooking class... I don't think I've ever seen anybody run so fast in all my life.  
  
I've switched walls by now, and I'm closer to the slow moving river with a deadly current.  
  
I walk steadily past the end of the large grass banks and trot along the wall above a small, narrow (not to mention muddy as hell) lane past a gigantic house and an even bigger garden. How people can afford those places is beyond me, but I'm content with my tiny little cozy room in our Game shop, which is big enough for us any day.  
  
I'm now back out on the grass banks and am rounding the corner that leads the banks just above and to the right of the graveyard. It's not actually scary at all, the graveyard I mean. With all the trees and well clipped grass, the place borders on beautiful, a tranquil and calm place... well, maybe not as calm when you get jumped and mobbed by a horde of biscuit loving squirrels that will go to any means to get what they want. (That includes going down peoples pants, it happened to Jou in the park. We were laughing for ages.)  
  
I look out at the river behind the trees as I pass, closing my eyes as I listen to it's gentle swishing and slapping, along with the rustle and sway o the branches and leaves.  
  
Quite a bit up ahead is the huge metal train bridge which spans the length o the river and then some. Cocking my head, I can faintly here the tell tale rumble that signals the passing arrival of a train.  
  
Not half a minute passes before a red and blue blur shoots by, dislodging and startling a flock of starlings. I'm down the slope just as they cartwheel into the air, calling shrilly in disgruntled surprise (reminding me forcefully of Anzu on a Monday morning).  
  
I pause on my way under the bridge to look at the way the water eddies around the support beams and swirls away down the river to the harbor and port.  
  
I smile and shake my head before continuing on. Up the bank and along I go, not breaking stride as I hop onto the wall and go on my way.  
  
Ooh, the wall is starting to get higher, I duck down and half crawl, half shuffle along the now very high wall, grimacing slightly as the scent of the pig farm the wall is beside hits my senses. I grimace again, it seems more pungent that ever today, usually I pass it by without a problem.  
  
Awwww, the walls not as high now. Ah well, at least I can jump off it without breaking my leg or something like it now! But today I can't be bothered.  
  
Plod, plod, plod.  
  
I pass by houses and am awed at their size. They are huge but really well kept. I really can't imagine how on Earth they manage to mow the lawn...  
  
I wonder what the Pharaoh is up to. Yesterday when I came back he was sugar high and covered in talcum powder, (it makes your skin really soft apparently) I wonder what'll happen today...  
  
Oh Ra... I left the eggs out on the side in plain view didn't I? Well, let us pray that the house still stands. I mean, it's not HIS fault that he can be a total and utter klutz sometimes, is it?  
  
Wait a sec, who the hell am I kidding? He CAN be worse that Jou-kun. Plus that and he's a coffee addict.  
  
Past the first gate with-a-weird-thing-that-keeps-it-shut-and-can-be-a- real-pain-in-the-ass-to-move, but that ones not the worse, there's a rusty one that you have to put all your strength behind to even budge.  
  
Past the park and a small building site. Ouch... a kid just fell off the top of the play tower that they were using to play adventure games (real life RPG, you should try it sometimes, it really helps to have an imagination.).  
  
I'll skip ahead a bit now, shall I?  
  
Over the second to last style, run like hell from 'the-vicious-dogs-that- really-want-to-eat-me-and-the-other-two-Hikaris-but-can`t-get-over-the- fence' and at last we reach my favorite style that looks like a squished `X`.  
  
Speaking of the other two, I wonder if they're up to go for a picnic to the park with the Yamis. Just say there's gonna be sugar and they'll happily follow. Well, that and the fact that usually there's always at least one Yami with a Hikari at all times. If Bakura, Yami and Marik knew that I was out here alone they would definitely want answers... but as long as at least somebody who they trust knows where the three of us are, they seem fine with it. They aren't as pushy and controlling as Miss Friendship seems to think. She thinks that they're a bad influence. They're just like brothers to us though.  
  
I have to thank Jou-kun for understanding that while he'll always be my best friend (and nothing and no one can change that) there are some things that make the six of us (the Yamis and Hikaris) closer. He's one of the few who do, him and Seto-kun.  
  
I'm back on concrete now, and have passed the old broken rope swing, and am now passing the allotments.  
  
Unlike last time, I don't think I should spend forty-five minutes staring at chickens and the last fifteen of said forty-five imitating them. I shudder to think what the few people who passed thought o me as I had a staring contest with a fat Cockerel that reminded me of my Head-teacher...  
  
Ah. Now I be back in town.  
  
Cross the road, (note to self: keep Yami from new sweetshop) along the path, cross again and continue like that for fifteen minutes.  
  
BRRRIIIINNNG.  
  
Well, at least the Pharaoh knows I'm home...  
  
Squeak.  
  
I think I'll go call Ryou-kun and Malik-kun about that picnic now...  
  
Yes, Yami, a picnic.  
  
I'm not up to anything Yami, see?  
  
You do that.  
  
No, Ushio's gang has not chased me...  
  
A walk? Yep.  
  
No, Yami. I am not upset with you.  
  
Of course not! Why would I be?  
  
I'm not mad at you for being who you are!  
  
Wanna talk later when we have the picnic?  
  
Sure!  
  
I grab him by his hand before he can react and drag him to the kitchen, dialing Malik as we go.  
  
******End of first chapter*******  
  
**  
  
So, what do ya think? It's a bit weird I know but it's still pretty good, It'll get better as I continue it, cos' Yugi's gonna get... well, read the summary!  
  
Please, please review this! Five If you want me to continue! 


End file.
